undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 28
|prev = Chapter 27 |next = Chapter 29 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-28-779362371 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181687974397/underearth-book-1-chapter-28}} Once the elevator door opened, Frisk could immediately tell that the outside was the coolest he'd felt on Mount Hot. The floor outside the elevator was made of a dark-red metal. Frisk turned around to look at the elevator, noticing that the pillar ended in a domed top with horns. The number situated above the door to the elevator here was "L3". Following the linear path once again, Frisk very quickly came to a table covered with a tablecloth and pastries with a large feminine spider behind it. As Frisk got close, the spider began speaking to him. "Welcome to our parlor, dearie~. Interested in some spider pastries? All proceeds go to real spiders~. Check out the webs to make a purchase~." She gestured off to her left where two thick spider-webs were. Near the thick webs was a cat Monster down on his knees holding a donut. Frisk approached the creature. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I... I... I ended up buying a donut... I... I... I didn't want to, but that girl... even though I told her no, she... kept staring at me in this creepy way and licking her lips. N... now I'm outta cash. Maybe I can sell it online and double my money back..." Frisk just stood there, listening to the Monster. When he finished speaking, Frisk looked back at the spider Monster, and continued on his way down the linear path of metal. Some way down the path, Frisk came to a massive array of panels with an extreme amount of steam vents strewn across the top. Approaching the first vent that would send him into the array, his phone began ringing. It was Alphys again. "Hi, Alphys here!" she began in a rather solemn voice, snuffing her nose before continuing. "This area is like the area you saw before. There are two puzzles to your left and right... You'll have to solve them both to proceed!" Frisk looked around the area a bit more before answering. "Thanks, Alphys." he said, thinking: Nice. She saved me some time by telling me this. "Y-you're welcome." she responded before the phone hung up. Frisk stashed the phone into his pocket once again and started making his way across the array. Most of the platforms only had a few vents going in a specific direction, making the array what could best be described as a maze. Eventually, he found himself at the left tower where the puzzle lay. A minute after entering the tower, the puzzle was finished, and he proceeded down to the other tower, and finished the puzzle there too. Once both puzzles were completed, Frisk returned to the array and worked his way over to the door that had opened as a result of their completion. On the other side of the door, Frisk found himself staring at the face of a building that was very similar in design to the Citadel and, really, all of the City of Home in general. Really the only major difference was that this structure was absolutely covered in spider-webs. Just above the doorway was a sign that read "Home Memorial Hall", which was also covered in spider-webs, making it a bit hard to read. Taking a deep breath, which smelled vaguely of web, Frisk walked inside the structure. The inside of the hall was covered wall to wall in spider-webs, and even areas of the floor were coated in the stuff. As he walked forward, Frisk could see spiders around the size of his face crawling around the walls, hanging by threads above the walkway, and even on the walkway itself, fleeing over the edge to his left when he got near. Just after walking past the first large, thick, sticky spider-web on the floor, he heard a voice not unlike the one of the spider Monster from earlier. "Ahuhuhuhu..." she began. "Did you hear what they just said? They said a Human wearing a striped shirt will come through." Frisk walked past a few more massive spider-webs, some containing similarly massive spiders. The Monster continued, "I heard that they hate spiders. I heard that they love to stomp on them." Frisk came to a section of floor that was absolutely caked in spider-webs. There was no way around, so Frisk began stepping through the webs. These webs were incredibly sticky, and Frisk found it rather difficult to move through it. The Monster continued, "I heard that they like to tear their legs off." Frisk felt himself becoming more and more immobilized as he pressed forward, feeling as though something was constricting his legs. "I heard..." the Monster said as Frisk reached the half-way point in the cake of webs, and he couldn't even take another step due to how stuck he now was. "that they're awfully stingy with their money." she finished her last thought as a massively great web lowered itself from the ceiling, landing above the pit level with the walkway Frisk was on. As it came down, numerous spiders came down with it, as well as more of them appearing on the walkway, surrounding him. They all shot web from themselves at Frisk, making him even more immobilized, until he was nothing more than a Human head sticking out of a cocoon. "Ahuhuhuhu... You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, deary?" Frisk shook his head, though the Monster seemed to ignore this gesture. "Ahuhuhu... I disagree with that notion. I think your taste... Is exactly what this next batch needs!" Saliva began dripping from her mouth as she said that final sentence. Spiders approached from all sides, and Frisk couldn't do anything. He was stuck, doomed to be these spiders' next meal. }} Category:Underearth